In love
by XxXDrama QueenXxX
Summary: Archie and Atlanta are in love, but refuse to admit it. Will One black out make them open their eyes?


"You are so going down!" Archie exclaimed to his best friend Atlanta. They were playing guitare hero(Lol i love that game). The rest of the heros were out at their respecive places. Theresa and Jay were at the school, probably practicing, Odie was at the computer store, Herry was at an all you can eat buffet and Niel was at the spa.

Atlanta laughed at the purple haired warrior by her side as he stood up and slammed the notes. She looked at he screen and realized he was beating her slightly. She smirked, as she thought of an evil plan. She walked up behind him, being so absorbed in the game he didn't realize, and suddenly blew on the back of his neck. It startled him enough to turn round to see Atlanta smiling innocently at him.

"Game over, Game over" he turned around and he had lost. He glared playfully at his friend who was now doubled over with laughter.

"Oh haha very funny lannie" he said sarcasticly. She stopped and grabbed the guitare out of his hand, and swiched the song to "shout at the devil"(AN I love that song) She was almost done when Archie snuck up behind her like she did to him, only he didn't blow on her neck. Instead he suddenly grabbed her around the waist making her shriek playfully, as he spun her around. He set her down, well more like dropped her because he was so dizzy he fell with her. The burst into more laughter, until a loud thunder sounded and the power went out. Atlanta screamed, and Archie huged her surprising them both. As soon as Atlanta had calmed down Archie let go of her blushing heavely.

"You okay?" He asked her gently, surprising her. Since when was Archie this sweet. I mean the normal Archie would laugh and tease her.

"yea it just startled me" she said blushing. He smiled, not a smirk or a grin, just a smile she smiled back. Just then Archie's PMR rang, he picked it up and it was Jay and Theresa.

"hey guys the storm is really bad so were going to stay at the school, the others are here too so we'll see you when it slows up" Jay said in his usual leader tone. Archie rolld his eyes,

"okay bye" he hung up and looked over at Atlanta.

"were stuck here tonite" he said, she shrugged.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked, he shrugged his shoulders like her.

" I don't know, do you just want to talk?" he asked(I know a little OOC).

"okay, sure" they walked over to the couch and sat down close, closer than usual Archie noticed.

"okay, umm, what's your natural hair colour?" Atlanta asked

"black" he said simply

"why'd you dye it?" she asked

"hey it's my turn to ask the question" he said playfully.

"what is _your_ natual hair colour?" he asked, she blushed

"blonde" she mumbled but he heard her. He laughed a little,

"what is so funny" she asked testily.

"nothing, it's just you don't look like a blonde I mean blondes are nice but I don't know kind of ditsy at times" he said, she glared at him.

"whatever" she said crossing her arms.He sighed and wrapped his arms aroundher and hugged her.

"sorry Atlanta, I didn't mean it" he said into her hair. She knew he was serious because he used her full name not 'lanta' or 'lannie' which was something only he could call her. She smiled and hugged him back.

"I know Archie, It's okay I over reacted" she said into his neck, enjoying this more than she should have. Archie pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. She gazed back into his deep blue orbs and realized what she had tried to prevent had already happened. She had fallen for her best friend.

Archie started to lean in. Atlanta took a miute to snap out of her thoughts then she too leaned into him. Soon enough their lips brushed slightly, Archie applying the lightest pressure as if expecting her to pull away. She pressed harder showing him that was the farthest thing from her mind. He wound his arms around her waist pressing their bodies closer together. Atlanta inturn wound her's around his neck running her hands through his purple hair, mussing it up as she did so. He let an involantary moan loose in her mouth. He griped her waist tighter and ran his hands down to her thighs caressing them lightly. It was her turn to man into his mouth. He smirked and parted slightly for air before capturing her lips once more.

This time the kisses were more firey and passionette. It was Atlanta's tounge that hungrily pushed against his lips begging for an entrance.He granted it meeting it with his own. He decided to take the lead so he lightly pushed her back on the couch so he was laying on her. He pulled away from the passionette lips lock only to start kissing her neck. She moaned and ran her hands along his shirt to feel his impressive six pack. Archie's hand had began to make it's way under her shirt so she tried to pull away.

"Arch?" she said tryin to get his attention. He just moaned in reply and moved his kisses up her jaw line.

"Archie!" she said he pulled away graoning in displeasure of having to stop his preceding affections.

"what?" he asked annoyed

"what if the others come back?" she asked, he rolled his eyes and went back to kissing her square on the mouth. When he pulled away for air he spoke again,

"your sounding like Jay" he said covering her lips again. She was tempted to give in, but knew it was to risky so she flipped him over so she was on top. His hair was messed up and his lips were red.

"Archie, we need to stop..."she started but was cut off by his lips on her neck once more. She moaned and pushed him back down,

"or move to one of our rooms" she said smling seductively. He smirked, and reached up to nibble on her earlobe.

"I like your second suggestion more than your first" he said bittng down lightly. She moaned once more and dragged him up kissing him as she did so. They stumbled blindely backwards to the bedrooms, much to their luck Archie's room was on the second floor unlike Atlanta's which was on the third.

They fell back onto the bed and continued kissing. Archie pulled away and looked deeply into Atlanta's eyes.

"how far do you want to go lannie?" he asked caressing her cheek lightly.

"not much further..yet" she said smiling at his protectivness, she kissed his cheek lightly.

"Lannie, You've been my best friend for over a year, I can't picture my life without you, You mean the world to me, and I can't stand it when your not around. I want to be more than your best friend, because I love you" he said kissing her more passionettly than ever before. They parted slowly.

"I love you too Archie" Atlanta said kissing him lightly. Once they pulled away Atlanta snuggled into his chest and soon fell into a peacefull sleep.Archie wrapped his armsprotectively around her waist.

Jay and the others arrived home a few hours later.

"Where are Archie and Atlanta?" Theresa asked. Jay put on his leader face and began to look around the brownstone, ordering the others to do so as well. Theresa walked up to Archie's room, and quietly opened the door to see the more heartwarming sight.

Atlanta was fast asleep in Archie's arms with her head on his chect and her arms around his chest. Archie was also asleep, with his arms around her waist and his head burried in her firey red hair which had lost it's spikiness(is that even a word?) Theresa smiled to herself, she opened the door a tiny bit more an it made a creaking noise. Atlanta shifted and snuggled further into Archie's chest and sighed, Archie inturn tightened his grip on said redhead. Theresa took out her PMR and took a picture of the two before leaving to go join the others.

When she ogt to the bottom of the stairs Jay sighed,

"where were you you didn't answer when we called, we still haven't found them." Jay said. Theresa smiled,

"I did" she said simply, everyone looked at her.

"well where are they?" Odie asked. Theresa took out her PMR and showed them the picture.

"In Love" she stated


End file.
